dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Farle Ingalsse Set
To equip this set your character needs to be at least level 80. Items in the Farle Ingasse Set Farle's Staff (Staff, level 80) * 5 AP *+26 - 35 Strength *+26 - 35 Vitality *+1 - 2 to Critical Hits *+1 - 2 Damages *Damage increased by 4 to 5% *+31 - 40 Initiative *Damage : 15 to 26 (Neutral) *Steals 2 to 3 HP (Neutral) Made by a Staff Carver from: 12 x Bombu Wood, 12 x Oliviolet Wood, 8 x Ebony Wood, 4 x Elm Wood, 4 x Ambusher Root, 1 x Bewitched Wood, 1 x Dark Treechnid Amber Farle's Magic Bracelet (Ring, level 80) * +21 - 30 Strength * +36 - 50 Vitality * +16 - 20 Wisdom * +16 - 20 Intelligence * +16 - 20 Agility * Damage increased by 11 - 15% * +4 - 5% Resist fire * +4 - 5% Resist water Made by a Jeweller from: 20 x Flax Fibre, 12 x Kouartz, 6 x Kobalit, 3 x Ebonite, 2 x Bakelelite, 2 x Diamond, 2 x Ruby Farle's Cloak (Cloak, level 80) * +26 - 35 Vitality * +16 - 20 Wisdom * +26 - 35 Agility * +1 to summonable creatures * Magical reduction of 2 - 3 * Physical reduction of 2 - 3 * +3 - 5% Resist air * +3 - 5% Resist water Made by a Tailor from: 30 x Gobball War Chief wool, 18 x Magus Bwork beard hairs, 9 x Whitish Lupis fabric, 8 x Hemp Fibre, 8 x Kanigrou fabric, 8 x Flax Fibre, 4 x Prespic fabric Farle's Ears (Amulet, level 80) * +21 - 30 Strength * +26 - 40 Vitality * +11 - 15 Wisdom * +1 - 2 to critical hits * +2 - 3 Damages * +1 AP * +1 to summonable creatures * +6 - 7 to prospecting Made by a Jeweller from: 60 x Gold, 6 x Golden Wheat, 3 x Crystal, 2 x Ruby, 1 x Diamond, 1 x Flax String, 1 x Emerald Farlecar (Belt, level 80) * +21 - 30 Strength * +11 - 15 Wisdom * Damage increased by 4 - 5% * +4 - 5 to prospecting * Magical reduction of 2 - 3 * +2 - 5% Resist air * +2 - 5% Resist fire * +2 - 5% Resist water Made by a Shoemaker from: 20 x Plain Boar Leather, 20 x Boar Leather, 20 x Lousy Pig Leather, 10 x Plisskenskin, 6 x Bwork Purple Leather, 5 x Gobelin Skin, 3 x Crocodyl Skin Farle's Straw Hat (Hat, level 80) * +21 - 39 Vitality * +21 - 30 Wisdom * +1 - 2 Damages * +1 to range * +8 - 10 to prospecting * +3 - 5% Resist water Made by a Tailor from: 15 x Kanigrou hairs, 5 x Prespic fabric, 5 x Wabbit Grandpa hairs, 4 x Kanigrou fabric, 2 x Gold-bearing Oats, 2 x Storm Flax, 2 x Resistant Rye Farle's Hooves (Boots, level 80) * +21 - 30 Strength * +36 - 50 Vitality * +21 - 30 Agility * +1 - 2 to critical hits * +1 - 2 Damages * +1 MP * Magical reduction of 3 - 4 * +3-5% Resist water Made by a Shoemaker from: 3x Barley Sugar, 3x Bright Hop, 6x Gobelin Skin, 6x Elm Wood, 8x Trunknid wood, 20x Plain Boar Leather, 20x Lousy Pig Leather Set Bonuses * 1 piece: No bonus * 2 pieces: +10 Vitality, +10 Strength * 3 pieces: +20 Vitality, +20 Strength, +10 Agility * 4 pieces: +30 Vitality, +30 Strength, +20 Agility, +5% Resist earth * 5 pieces: +40 Vitality, +40 Strength, +30 Agility, +10% Resist earth, Physical reduction of 6 * 6 pieces: +50 Vitality, +50 Strength, +40 Agility, +15% Resist earth, Physical reduction of 8, +20 Wisdom * 7 pieces: +60 Vitality, +60 Strength, +50 Agility, +20% Resist earth, Physical reduction of 10, +30 Wisdom, +1 MP Add it up: The Complete Set * +234 - 309 Vitality * +105 - 130 Wisdom * +170 - 215 Strength * +120 - 145 Agility * +16 - 20 Intelligence * +31 to 40 initiative * +18 - 22 to prospecting * +2 to summonable creatures * +1 to range * Damage increased by 19 - 25% * +5 - 9 Damages * +3 - 6 to critical hits * Physical reduction of 12 - 13 * Magical reduction of 7 - 10 * +20% Resist earth * +15 - 25% Resist water * +5 - 10% Resist air * +6 - 10% Resist fire * +1 AP * +2 MP Category:Set